Plumes
by KuronueLover
Summary: This is not like my other stories so don't go in expecting something sweet and uplifting. It's a very erotic shorty about SasuHina. It has been rated like it has for a reason...if you read it anyways despite my warning and find some contention with it then take it up with your diary not me.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes will be found posted in a separate chapter as soon as I've finished them.

XPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPXPX

2 A.M. he's walking. A cool breeze winds its way through the buildings and caresses his clammy skin deepening the chill but he barely notices. Strangers out equally late with very different motives move to the opposite side of the street to avoid the gaze of his dead, hollow eyes. In the dark of the night he is still an exceptionally handsome man with healthy black hair and high cheekbones but nonetheless a spooky one. He barely registers them as they skid away from him, their frightened, rapid breathing propelling plums of white vapor into the air. The only thing he really registers is the white cloud. White like the sheets of his bed and white like the plum of something much more solid that he himself propelled accompanied by rapid breathing.

Back at his apartment in a pile of tangled, white, sweaty sheets is no one. A shape shifter that changes its gender as often as it changes its name and appearance. A warm nothing that howls with pleasure and tears at his back but ultimately leaves him empty once he's emptied into the abyss. It speaks sweet words to him and coos until it finally falls asleep. He waits for its breathing to even out and its eyes twitch behind purple eyelids then he leaves it there in favor of the cool air of the night outside.

Over a roof top then three more shorter ones, under the awning of a dango shop, over a bridge and then out onto the street. To anyone else it would look like he has no apparent destination in mind as he walks up and down the roads until an hour has passed and his hands are numb and turning purple. Then suddenly he's moving with purpose turning on his heel and quickly stalking back the way he came but now instead of turning right towards the dango awning he turns left and ducks under a dead tilia tree then down a steep bank where he can barely see. Jumping up the side of the opposite bank he finds himself right outside a housing compound much like the one he grew up in. However, this is one he's never been inside and most likely never will be. Running his fingers along the stone of the wall that is presumably there to protect the inhabitants against most unsavory things he patiently rides out the shadows until his foot hits the base of the ash tree that marks the place he needs to be. In the summer an azalea plant blossoms there at the base and the stench is unbearable but it's fall now and that plant is dead so he can sit comfortably in the boughs of the tree and watch.

As always he's made it just in time. Dead black eyes shine just a little brighter in the darkness and his own breathe is coming more rapidly in excitement. His tree offers a perfect view of the room he's looking into. As he settles back, cradled between a sturdy branch and the trunk of the tree, the door to the room slides back and a womanly figure in a robe enters. She slides the door back into place as quietly as possible and makes her way across the floor in a fluid, practiced way such that the floor doesn't creak. Gliding steps across the room draw her closer and closer to the bed in front of the window and now he can see her face. Pale eyes shine in anticipation in the moonlight, her raven spreading its wings across her pillow as she lays back. The air is still chilly but she leaves the window open.

She spreads her legs slightly, shyly and as a wave of lust hits him he unconsciously does the same. Her pale hand slips inside her robe above the belt and cups a firm breast. The hand slides down to belt and quickly casts it aside like an anxious child ripping the ribbon off a present. His keen eyes see light goose bumps spreading up her arms from either the cold or something much more exciting. Unaware of being watched the hand continues its journey down over her firm stomach, brushing a snowy thigh and circling into to a blossom incomparable to anything that flowers on his earth. She isn't the only one with goose bumps now but much like the cold he doesn't pay any attention to it. A shiver of delight flows through her and now they're both ravenous. Brushing the stamen lightly then a little harder she bucks in pleasure and but makes no sound. She sits up slightly leaning on her other arm and he leans in closer. A pale white finger brushes supple wet lips like winter snow caressing the plum blossom and she arches her back slightly. Raising her legs and firmly planting her feet on the still smooth, unrumpled sheets she finally ready to end her own foreplay. Fingers slide in and out of her warm slit slowly then more quickly but still she makes no noise just huffs of hot air into cold. Without looking away from her he flicks open his pants and lowers a frozen hand down into them, flinching slightly as his hand thawed on the only warm part left of him. Pulling upwards and sliding back down in a rhythmic motion he keeps tempo with her as she speeds up then slows back down. Warmth returns to rest of his body slowly. In the room the air is still frigid but she's sweating. Her foots slips across the clammy sheet and breaks her concentration. A frustrated noise finally escapes her and she freezes like the night air and in the night air as she sits alert for any sign that she was heard. He, however, stays silent and watches in anticipation. Apparently hearing nothing she continues and so does he. Separated by more than just a stone wall they reach unity in climax. She bucks hard against the air, eyes wide, dark hair plastered to her face. He clutches the branch next to him with such force he's sure it will break. Three plumes of white are expelled with sudden force into the air, two forever mingle with the atmosphere but one forever mingling with dead azalea plant.

He buttons his pants shut as she puts her robe back on and straightens the sheet back out. Without looking back she leaves the room and goes beyond his sight again. Carefully climbing down out of the tree, he melds with the shadows again and heads back to his abyss.


	2. Authors Notes

Authors notes for "Plumes"

The whole "2AM" thing instead of early morning is part of the original inspiration for this story. I was watching a Kimi Ni Todoke AMV on youtube to the song "Enchanted" by Owl City. For those of you that don't know or don't intend to go look it up, it's a sugary sweet pop song (just like I like it) which is odd considering the tone of this story.

The story is very sexual but not as outwardly so as it could be because subtlety is twice as sexy as anything blatant I could write for you.

This is a story where there are many things up to your interpretation and that's for a reason. I will not be explaining anything. Frankly these author notes are mostly just to give you the flower meanings so you don't' have to go look them up yourself even though you are still required to interpret their context and meaning in the story.

I suppose I could touch on a few stylistic things I did. I would like to point out I had no Beta for this which makes me very sad but alas naught can be done about it. I have two potential Beta's in the works but if you're feeling up to it then message me please. Okay moving on….. I made a point to never say their names. I liked the feeling of anonymity it gave them to just be people/creatures of the night. I suppose you could consider character abuse for me to have Hinata doing what she did but women have needs and masturbating is perfectly healthy. Sasuke's just fucked up all over the place so I just snowballed on the Kishimoto's stuff up to now. Roll that giant snowball! Roll it!

He arrived there moments before she entered the room so I assumed that she had already searched the place (her home, including the room to make sure nobody was up) with her byakugan and hadn't seen him because he wasn't yet there.

Flower Themes:

For my flower themed writing this time I went with Western meanings of certain flowers instead of the Japanese meanings. However, in some cases meanings from the West and Japan have stock here in the story. I will explain what they mean (their many definitions) and what their possible meanings were in the story or at the very least what they meant to me.

**Azalea:** Take Care, temperance, fragile, passion

** Japan** (Tsutsuji): Patient/Modest

**China:** womanhood and temperance

**Lime blossom**(bloom on a Tilia tree)**/Tilia (**also known as a Lime tree, a Linde tree or a basswood tree**):** Fornication, conjugal love. Sending some suggests you have little respect for a woman.

I could find no Japanese meaning for the Lime blossom but if I ever find one I'll be sure to add it.

I also couldn't find anything about its meaning in Chinese.

**Plum Blossoms**: Keep your promise

**Japan**: the Flower of Peace. It also has a similar second meaning to that of China's below.

**China**: In China, the five petals represent the Five Blessings: old age, wealth, health, love of virtue, and a natural death. Because the plum is the first flower to bloom while the winter air still bites, it represents the vitality and vigor of nature. And in classical Chinese writing, the character for plum blossom expresses the virtues of courage and strength.

**Ash Tree:** (Celtic) Connection, Wisdom, Surrender

No Japanese or Chinese meaning found for the Ash tree.

OKAY. Let's get to it then shall we?

There are so many possible interpretations to what these flowers could mean in the context of the story and all I'm doing is covering some bases to help get your brain juices flowing. This is by no means meant to be a comprehensive guide to the flower meanings because that would defeat the purpose of using them…also I'd have to write like 12 million pages or something on it. I will not be giving a detailed explanation on all the flowers…this is just to get your mind going. Even the Azalea one below is not complete.

For azalea let's cover all western meanings…

Western Meaning of Azalea

Take Care- For this one he "took care in being unseen" and she took care of herself and he of himself (if ya know what I mean. If ya don't you're too young to read this). He also wasn't taking care of his body by being out in the cold for so long or taking care of his heart or mind by mindlessly fucking random people. The azalea bush wasn't in bloom because of the season which could be taken as symbolism for being in a dark or usavory part of life/past the summer and spring of happiness.

Temperance (meaning: Moderation or self-restraint)- I suppose the only self-restraint that could be seen here is she went to another room to do it and she was screaming like maniac…she waited until the same time to do it…etc. For him I guess it's just that he walked around until that time and hid in the tree instead of trying to tempt her with his bodeh. Jokes aside, the bush is dead so temperance is dead, yeah? He can't stop himself from going back and she can't stop herself from doing it. There are many other things that you can think but this is what I'm going with.

Fragile- It's a tenuous relationship that is contingent on him not making a noise and getting busted. Fragile mentality? For him, yes. Is she fragile? I think not. Again, the bush is dead…her fragility is dead.

Aside from that there are several things of note here…I chose the Ash tree for its meaning but also because it would be a reasonable place to hide where he could see over the wall and be unseen by fall leaves.

Azalea likes to grow in shaded places so underneath the tree was a natural but also symbolic place for it.


End file.
